This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Several remote data collection demonstrations are given each year. Participants are shown how remote users can screen and collect data on the SSRL beam lines using the extensive automation that has been developed at the Center and the Stanford Auto-Mounter (SAM) system.